casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
New Themyscira
Owner: Amazons of Themyscira Location: Designation: Island Nation Affiliation: Amazons of Themyscira First Appeared In: Brief: After the Island of Themyscira had been ravaged during the Imperiex War, New Themyscira was built upon the island's remains. Designed by the likes of Julia Kapatelis, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), Steve Trevor, Kimiyo Hoshi (Doctor Light), Canadian architect Henri Claude Tibet, and Amazon master designer Kaleeza Fashed, the new Themyscira island was erected with the blessings of the goddesses of both the Greek and Egyptian pantheons. Possessing the ability to float above the ocean, the island possessed both Greco-Roman architecture and settlements created from the alien technology associated with the Wonderdome construct. The islands became dedicated to the free exchange of information and ideas and acted as a location for group conventions of the minds from across the world. The new Themyscira was governed by members of both tribes of Amazons. However, these islands end up being damaged by Hera during an angry outburst where she kicks the scrying pool in Olympus after catching Zeus, who was under the influence of Ios, spying on the Amazons as they bathed. As a result, the islands lost their ability to float in the air and fell into the ocean ninety miles from the Carolinas. Amongst the damage sustained, six of the outer islands were destroyed, including Reformation Island. Of the 427 visitors on the island at the time of its destruction, 318 sustained injuries, of which 26 were critical and a further 12 were unaccounted for. In addition to this, the island's crash into the water caused a 50ft tidal wave to arise which Wonder Woman had to dissipate before it reached the USA's eastern coast; already weakened due to the island's destruction, the Wonderdome died in the process of aiding Wonder Woman in dissipating the wave and saving her from the wave's crushing power. Unfortunately, due to their close location and their nature as a secretive and martial culture, the USA began considering Themyscira a security threat to the nation and blockaded the islands with what was previously a fleet sent to aid their recovery. Offering to cease the blockade if a treaty or trade agreement was signed between the countries, the Amazons had to refuse, as this would jeapordise the neutrality of the Amazons by allying them with the USA. Following a premonition from their Oracle of an attack, the Amazons began martialing their forces; creating a new weapon to defend themselves known as the Purple Death Ray just as the island comes under attack by Brother Eye's OMAC army in retribution for Diana's execution of Max Lord. Forced to decide between the slaughter of the innocents within the OMACs or the slaughter of the Amazons, Diana managed to convince the Amazons to withdraw; magically moving the island beneath the ocean's waves into another dimension. Gallery File:GoddessBlessings.jpg File:Themyscira6.jpg File:Themyscira20.png File:Themyscira21.png File:Themyscira22.png File:Themyscira23.png File:Themyscira24.png File:Themyscira25.png File:Themyscira26.png File:Themyscira27.png File:Themyscira62.png File:Themyscira63.png File:Themyscira64.png File:Themyscira8.jpg File:Themyscira65.png File:Themyscira66.png File:Themyscira67.png File:Themyscira68.png File:Themyscira69.png File:ThemysciraReps.jpg File:Themyscira19.jpg File:KaraThemyscira.jpg File:Themyscira7.jpg File:OMACThemAtk.jpg File:OMAC18.jpg File:OMAC9.jpg File:Themyscira70.png File:OMACDiana.jpg Trivia *Following the formation of the "Republic of Themyscira", Phillipus was elected "Archon Eponymous (Civic Office)" and Artemis was elected "Polemarch (War Leader)", while Diana retained her position as Ambassador of the nation. Location Databank Category:Locations